valeyard6282fandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow Six Siege - Operator Concepts
These are my own (Valeyard6282) concepts for Rainbow Six Siege operators. Operation Trojan Horse E.K.A.M. ' The Special Counter-Terrorist Unit- also identified as Ειδική Κατασταλτική Αντιτρομοκρατική Μονάδα- is Greece's shield against terrorist threats. E.K.A.M. is introduced to Rainbow with two new defending operators- Achilles and Paris. Named after notable Trojan War characters, the Greek operators are forces to be reckoned with. Achilles makes use of a mine enabling friendly tracking of hostiles, while Paris uses high-caliber AP rounds loaded into a sniper rifle to pierce enemy shields and heavy reinforcements. 'Achilles ''' Achilles is an defending operator making use of a floor trap called an "Achilles Heel". When stepped on by a hostile, the Heel trap locks a tracking brace around the user's ankle. The trap itself is a pressure plate. When the plate is stepped on, it causes an open ankle brace to sling up and latch around the victim's ankle. When latched on, the Heel deals 10 damage when attached- and this is the only damage dealt to the victim. When attached, the Heel spots and tracks the player for all friendly operators to see. The Heel is removable, but doing so requires both hands; and it is a lengthy and noisy process- a risky choice. When the Heel latches onto the victim, the victim can briefly see the Achilles responsible through spotting to balance the operator. Achilles also makes use of either a heavy minigun fit for a Trojan war hero or an assault rifle capable of ripping through hostiles. Achilles' name comes from the nearly-unbreakable Trojan war hero Achilles, who had unbreakable skin save his weakened heel. His trap targets the foot as the weakness of the hostile, hence his name. His minigun is also a heavy weapon- a nod to Achilles reputation of a goliath hero. Achilles also is unique being his equipment as a defender is that usually carried by an attacker- representing Achilles as a defensive tank. Achilles has 2 armor and 2 speed. Achille's symbol is a bare foot with an arrow striking the heel. Achilles has two options for his primary weapon: * Minigun (SMG) * AK-47 (Assault Rifle) Achilles has two options for his secondary weapon: * Glock 21 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) * Ruger GP100 (7-Shot Double-Action Revolver) Achilles' Gadgets: * "Achilles Heel" Tracking Mine (Primary) * Barbed Wire or a Deployable Shield (Secondary) '''Paris Paris is a defending operator making use of a high-powered sniper rifle equipped with rounds capable of piercing his own reinforced walls and riot shields. Paris is an excellent counter to Montagne, Fuse, and Blitz- as Paris can shoot through their shields with high-powered rounds. Paris is also highly effective when paired with fellow defender Achilles. If a tracked hostile is spotted, Paris can shoot through his own team's reinforced walls to shoot the target on the other side. His sniper rifle can be set up with a bipod on a window or ledge to make a door a lethal chokepoint. However, these special AP rounds are Paris' special ability. The bolt-action rifle functions with normal high-caliber rounds, however; Paris can use his ability to load a AP round into the rifle. Paris' name comes from Prince Paris- the man who took out Achilles. Paris was a master marksman and shot an arrow into Achilles' heel- killing him in an instant. Paris' sniper rifle is the modern counterpart to the lethal bow and it's ability to shoot through shields and usually impenetrable defenses is a nod to Paris taking out the undying man- whose skin was like armor. Paris also was noted for being cowardly, hence his preference for a long-range bow. The modern end to this is the other operators in Rainbow to belive Paris to be a coward for staying far back and sniping, however; Paris proves them wrong and breaks from his mythological counterpart by bringing his sniping to the front lines. Paris has 1 armor and 3 speed. Paris' symbol is a single, vertical high-caliber bullet. Paris has one option for his primary weapon: * Barrett M95 (Bolt-Action Sniper Rifle) Paris has two options for his secondary weapon: * Glock 21 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) * Ruger GP100 (7-Shot Double-Action Revolver) Paris' Gadgets: * "Iliad" AP Rounds (Primary) * Nitro Cell or Barbed Wire Operation Devil Dog MCSFR The United States Marine Corps Security Force Regiment is the CTU of the USMC- prepared to combat terrorism from air, land, or sea. The MCSFR brings Rainbow an attacking an a defending operator. Hound Hound is an attacking operator who uses adrenaline shots to send him to a berserk rage. When berserk, Hound takes half damage and deals double damage for a limited amount of time, as well as having temporary 3 armor- alongside somewhat of a second wind with his enhanced health. He can only use it once, however; and getting out the pen and stabbing himself with it takes several valuable seconds. He also his a full-on berserker given the fact he uses to primary weapons rather than one. Hound has 1 armor and 3 speed when not pumped up on adrenaline. Hound's symbol is the profile of a dog baring its teeth. Hound has two options for his first primary weapon: * M27 IAR (Assault Rifle) * M249 (SAW) Hound has three options for his second primary weapon: * Remington 870 Shorty (Pump-Action Sawed-Off Shotgun) * M500A2 (Pump-Action Shotgun) * M45A1 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) Hound's Gadgets: * Adrenaline Pen (Primary) * Frag Grenade Or Smoke Grenade (Secondary) Anchor Anchor is a defending operator who uses an under barrel impact grenade launcher to quickly neutralize threats to the objective, specializing in setting up chokepoints as a literal anchor. He has two impact grenades he can load into his under-barrel grenade launcher. The impact grenades travel with less drop and do more damage than standard impact grenades. If one of these grenades hits a deployed riot shield, it will blast the user back like an Airjab with minimal damage. Anchor is designed to protect the objective directly more than any other defending operator with one squeeze of the trigger. Anchor has 2 armor and 2 speed. Anchor's symbol is a tilted anchor like that found on the symbol of the United States Marine Corp. Anchor has two options for his primary weapon: * M4A1 (Carbine) * M38 (DMR) Anchor has one option for his secondary weapon: * M45A1 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) Anchor's Gadgets: * Under-Barrel M203 400mm Impact Grenade Launcher (Primary) * Smoke Grenade or Deployable Shield Operation Razor Edge EKO Cobra Austria's first line of defense against terrorist threats, EKO Cobra is prepared to stop at nothing to protect their country. EKO Cobra brings Rainbow two new operators: Joker and Clairvoyant. Joker Joker is a defending operator of EKO Cobra. Joker makes use of audio disrupters- called Mockingbirds- that produce falsified sounds of footsteps, destruction, reloading, and movement to confuse the enemy into walking into a deadly trap. Joker can easily booby trap around the disrupters with remote explosives to bait hostiles to an explosive death, also making use of EKO Cobra's unique grenade launcher. He has 1 armor and 3 speed. Joker's symbol is the two theater faces- happy and sad- partially burnt and destroyed. Joker has two options for his primary weapon: * Steyr TMP (SMG) * SPAS-12 (Combat Shotgun) Joker has two options for his secondary weapon: * Glock 18 (Select-Fire Machine Pistol) * HK69A1 (Single-Shot Grenade Launcher) Joker's Gadgets: * Mockingbird Audio Disrupter (Primary) * Bulletproof Camera or Nitro Cell (Secondary) Clairvoyant Clairvoyant is an attacking operator for EKO Cobra. She uses a portable laptop to hack into enemy gadgets- such as EDDs, Electroclaws, toxic mines, Magpies, laser cameras, jammers, gas grenades, etc.- and make them lethal to the defenders. She can turn the enemies' crutches against them. For example, she can make Kapkan's EDD against his entire team, or make Kaid's Electroclaws harm the defenders instead of the attackers. Clairvoyant can hack three enemy gadgets at once, with the exception of secondary gadgets like claymores or nitro cells. While using her laptop, Clairvoyant cannot use any guns or secondary gadgets. Taking out the computer is a lengthy process, so pick a safe place to lay low. When she's logged into the enemy mainframe, Clairvoyant gains a "Sixth sense"- as supported by her name. Clairvoyant has 2 armor and 2 speed. Clairvoyant's symbol is a circuit board. Clairvoyant has two options for her primary weapon: * AUG A1 (Assault Rifle) * HK512 (Semi-Automatic Shotgun) Clairvoyant has two options for her secondary weapon: * Glock 18 (Select-Fire Machine Pistol) * HK69A1 (Single-Shot Grenade Launcher) Clairvoyant Gadgets: * Hacking Laptop (Primary) * Impact Grenade or Breaching Charge (Secondary) Operation Homeland T.A.G. ''' The Tactical Assault Group of the Commonwealth of Australia fights terrorism on all sea and soil with bitter determination. Rainbow calls on Australia for an attacking and a defending operator. '''Mirage Specializing in hallucinogens, Mirage is an attacking operator who makes use of toxic compounds- much like Smoke and Lesion. Mirage throws one of three gas grenades that detonate instantly that release putrid clouds of 3-Quinucliddinyl Benzilate- one of the most hallucinogenic agents used in warfare. The 3QB gas is a pale green color and the cloud does not disperse. The cloud is rather small and even using both grenades will not fill a large room, which acts as the counter. When exposed to the gas- the victim's audio becomes muffled, white dots decorate their screen, and flashing images and hallucinations plague their vision. The vivid hallucinations of non-existent people, non-existent danger, and other scary visions mess with the victim's head while they are in the cloud, giving Mirage ample time to pick them off. Mirage has 2 armor and 2 speed. His symbol is three clouds of white gas facing away from each other- in a tri pattern. Mirage has two options for his primary weapon: * Mk 14 EBR * KSG-25 (Pump-Action) (Two magazine tubes - Can toggle between buckshot and slugs). Mirage has one option for his secondary weapon: * Browning Hi-Power (Semi-Automatic Pistol) Mirage's Gadgets: * 3QB BZ Gas Grenades (Primary) * Breaching Charge or Impact Grenade (Secondary) Flood Flood is a defending operator who uses extremely bright "Gator" flood lights for a far more deadly cause. Flood can place down two floodlights that emit blinding light that completely blinds hostiles while they are anywhere near the light. The lights have shields around the back to shield light off of Flood's fellow defenders. Flood can make use of a powerful LMG or a pump-action shotgun, complete with a full stock and barrel. Flood has 2 armor and 2 speed. His symbol is a naval mine. Flood has two options for his primary weapon: * MP5A4 (SMG) * KSG-25 (Pump-Action Shotgun) (Two magazine tubes - Can toggle between buckshot and slugs). Flood has one option for his secondary weapon: * Browning Hi-Power (Semi-Automatic Pistol) Flood's Gadgets: * Gator Flood Lights (Primary) * Claymore or Barbed Wire (Secondary) Operation Oil Rain FSK The Forsvarets Spesialkommandos, better known as the FSK, are Norway's squad of counter-terrorist operatives, trained to shield Norway from not only terrorist threats, but also to protect the vital oil rigs within the North Sea. The oil guard is the main focus of Operation Oil Rain- the expansion also coming with a new map: "Oil Rig". Goliath Goliath is an attacking operator making use of an EOD bomb squad suit. Goliath's suit is on him permanently and isn't an ability in itself. The suit allows him to take 50% damage from explosives, meaning it will take two nitro cells to take him down. This alone makes Goliath a threat, but if you press his ability button, Goliath charges through walls after deploying two MBD shields on his arms to reinforce his body. He can charge through barricaded doors and reinforced walls. If he hits an opponent when charging, Goliath knocks them onto the grab as if they were hit by an Airjab, but it takes longer for the victim to get back up. When charging, Goliath is also immune to barbed wire. When charging, Goliath cannot use his weapon- and can only take it out two seconds after charging, after he collapses his shields. Goliath has three armor and 1 speed. His symbol is a bull. Goliath has two options for his primary weapon: * F2000 (Assault Rifle) * Colt Automatic Rifle (SAW) Goliath has one option for his secondary weapon: * MP5SA2 (Semi-Automatic SMG) Goliath's Gadgets: * Manuel Breaching Device (Primary) * Flashbang or Frag Grenade (Secondary) Rig Rig is an attacking operator. She uses a miniature (but still large) breaching drill originally designed for assist with large-scale oil drilling. She can place it on walls or ceilings. The drill then begins to drill through the surface. It is extremely, extremely loud- but as the drill slowly penetrates the room, Airjab-like shockwaves ripple through the affected area- knocking the defenders down repeatedly. When the drill breaks through, the entire wall or ceiling collapses, sending a torrent of blinding dust into the room- just like a smoke grenade on a larger scale. If preformed correctly, Rig could collapse a ceiling and accompany the entire attacking team into repelling down into a smoke-filled room to gain the edge against the dug-in defenders. Rig has three armor and 1 speed. Her symbol is an oil drill. Rig has three options for her primary weapon: * SAR 109 (Assault Rifle) * Colt Automatic Rifle (SAW) * Ballistic Shield Rig has one option for her secondary weapon: * MP5SA2 (Semi-Automatic SMG) Rig's Gadgets: * Skjelv "Quake" Breaching Drill (Primary) * Impact Grenade or Flashbang Operation Sand Scream Yamam Yamam- also known as the ICTU- is Israel's counter-terrorism force, specializing in hostage rescue; riot control; and SWAT operations. Saqr ' Saqr- "Hawk" in Arabic- is an attacking operator. Saqr is all-seeing, just like her namesake. She can drill a micro, fiber-optic camera into the wall to see through the other side- reinforced or not. They cannot see through smoke and installing them is a quiet process, but still audible if you pay attention. Saqr's purpose is to infiltrate defender secrecy. Saqr is an excellent answer to the camera-using defenders such as Maestro or Valkyrie. Now the attackers can view the battlefield prior to taking vital shots. Saqr wears a distinctive Israeli "Elephant" gas mask. Her cameras are called Takbirs- meaning "Zoom" in Arabic, referencing a hawk's spectacular zooming ability with their eyes. Saqr has one armor and three speed. Her symbol is a hawk's head. Saqr as two options for her primary weapon: * IMI Micro Galli (Assault Rifle) * Ithaca 37 (Pump-Action Shotgun) Saqr has two options for her secondary weapon: * Uzi (Fully-Automatic Machine Pistol) * Jericho 941 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) Saqr's Gadgets: * Takbir "Zoom" Micro Cameras (Primary) * Breaching Charge or Frag Grenade '''Leech ' Leech is a defending operator. He uses hollow-point rounds loaded into an under-barrel pistol attached to his primary weapon. The hollow points deal low damage, but cause the victim to continually bleed out slowly over time. Leech is effective in keeping enemies up close. No longer can an enemy run off for cover to gain a better foothold. No, not if that enemy ran into Leech. They have to stay close and fight, because if they run off for a better position- they'll bleed out before they can take a shot. Leech has 2 armor and 2 speed. His symbol is red blood cells. Leech has two options for his primary weapon: * TAR-21 (Assault Rifle) * Ithaca 37 (Pump-Action Shotgun) Leech has two options for his secondary weapon: * Uzi (Fully-Automatic Machine Pistol) * Jericho 941 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) Leech's Gadgets: * Hollow-Point Rounds * Barbed Wire or Bulletproof Camera Operation Rogue Lightning '''Unit 777 Task Force 777 are the ghost-like operatives who no one sees coming. They strike like the rogue lightning- the namesake of Rainbow's operation introducing Egypt's best. Both Egyptian operators use stealth and illusion to carry out success. Every single time. 'Loop' Loop is an attacking operator, making use of a malicious virus to infect enemy cameras. This virus makes the camera loop over a fifteen second period. So, Loop activates his tablet and keeps it on for fifteen seconds. He targets three cameras and then loops the activity on them while the tablet is open. The drawbacks are that Loop is vulnerable when hacking the cameras, and if someone is walking in the camera's view during the looping process- it is obvious the camera is infected. Loop's purpose is to allow the attackers to flank the defenders by discreetly shutting down the nearby cameras, therefore putting his team into a massive blind spot. Loop has 2 armor and 2 speed. Loop's symbol is a spiked virus. Loop has two options for his primary weapon: * IWI Negrev (LMG) * SG 550 (Assault Rifle) Loop has two options for his secondary weapon: * Kimber Warrior (Semi-Automatic Pistol) * Skorpion vz.61 (Machine Pistol) Loop's Gadgets: * "Black Hat" Virus (Primary) * Breaching Charge or Flashbang (Secondary) Splinter You know where his name comes from. Splinter is a defending operator who uses the night to his advantage. He can kill all the lights in a fairly large vicinity- making the assaulting attackers have little to no vision, however; Jackal can still clearly see footprints. Splinter dons Echelon IV Goggles from Splinter Cell as his gadget. He uses a function on them to kill all the lights in an area. The goggles give him night-vision and allow him to hear heartbeats from a distance- the sound increasing and speeding up with fear as the hostiles step closer. Splinter is seen as a defender. Someone who protects their turf. No. Splinter is the hunted defender you never realized was the hunter all along. Splinter has 1 armor and 3 speed. Splinter's symbol is the classic three-eyed Echelon IV Goggles. Loop has two options for his primary weapon: * G36 (Assault Rifle) (Equipped with 100-Round Drum) * TS12 (Semi-Automatic Shotgun) Loop has two options for his secondary weapon: * Kimber Warrior (Semi-Automatic Pistol) * Skorpion vz.61 (Machine Pistol) Loop's Gadgets: * Echelon IV Goggles (Primary) * Impact Grenade or Nitro Cell (Secondary) Operation Jungle Sun 1st Scout Ranger Regiment ''' Operation Jungle Sun brings Rainbow the 1st Scout Ranger Regiment of the Philippines. Trained to live without food for long periods of time and stay still for days on end, the Scout Rangers make the most determined and battle-hardened operatives, equipped to deal with any situation. '''Panther Panther is an attacking operator who uses throwing knives to torture and interrogate hostiles. Equipped with two double-edged throwing knives, Panther can throw them to instantly take a hostile in DBNO state completely silently. The knives can also be retrieved. But just silently stalking and eliminating his prey is not enough for Panther. When downed by a throwing knife, Panther can approach you and twist the blade inside you to cause screaming and maximum brutality. He grabs your shoulders and pushes you against the ground, demanding to know where the defenders are. After this brutal interrogation, the entire attacking team sees outlines of all gadgets and the objective as well as what operator each defender is playing as, allowing the attackers to make different strategies and make more educated decisions. This makes Panther an attacker answer to Caveria, using similar abilities to IQ. Panther has 1 armor and 3 speed. His symbol is a knife. Panther has two options for his primary weapon: * SCAR L (Assault Rifle) * Panther has two options for his secondary weapon: * TEC-9 (Machine Pistol) * M1911 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) Panther's Gadgets: * Throwing Knives (Primary) * Impact Grenade or Smoke Grenade (Secondary) Dragon ''' Dragon is a defending operator taking his name from the Dragon's Breath incendiary shotgun shells that make up his unique attributes. Dragon is equipped with standard buckshot- but his special ability allows him to load in a Dragon's Breath shell, however; he can only load one of these at a time for balancing. When shot, a torrent of white flame shoots several feet out of the end of the barrel. When the flaming buckshot hits a hostile, the victim is swarmed in burning flames. The victim screams as they burn- taking continued damage for a long period of time. Like Capitao's crossbow bolts- this is almost always a one hit kill. Dragon loads the shell into his primary shotgun or his secondary shotgun if his LMG is equipped as his primary weapon. Dragon has 2 armor and 2 speed. Dragon's symbol is a flaming inferno. Dragon has two options for his primary weapon: * 1216 (Semi-Automatic Shotgun) * GA (PDW) Dragon has two options for his secondary weapon: * TEC-9 (Machine Pistol) * M1911 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) Dragon's Gadgets: * Dragon's Breath 12 Gauge Shells (Primary) * Deployable Shield or Bulletproof Camera (Secondary) Operation Death Row '''SBS Operation Death Row introduces the SBS- Britain's most elite special forces and CTU. There's a reason its less known than the SAS. The Special Boat Service are one of the first special forces ever created, with roots back to the early days of World War Two. The SBS joins Rainbow with two new operators: Bridger and Garrison. The SBS is working to take black a seaside prison off the coast of Wales from White Mask operatives- meaning Operation Death Row comes with a new prison map. Bridger ' Bridger takes his name from a past job as part of a bridging unit. Making use of the same super-strong cables, Bridger is an attacker who can help the entire team make a silent entrance of a true special forces operative. Bridger supplies the entire team with a crate- like Rook- of transparent, ultra-strong cables to rappel with. You can rappel twice as fast and completely silently with these nearly invisible silent cables. If this wasn't enough, these cables can also be deployed indoors- to rappel upwards during vertical combat or to quickly escape to an upper-floor hideaway. Bridger specializes at rappelling up the side of a building, and either using his cutting-edge DMR to sharp shoot form an outdoor position or to breach with a fast-firing assault rifle. The choice is yours. Bridger has 1 armor and 3 speed. His symbol is a tense cable. Bridger has two options for his primary weapon: * HK33 (Assault Rifle) * L129A1 (DMR) Bridger has one option for his secondary weapon: * P226 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) Bridger's Gadgets: * M6 BU Cables (Primary) * Breaching Charge or Smoke Grenade (Secondary) '''Garrison ' Garrison is a defending operator who has the ability to put two reinforced walls in hallways, windows, or on the bottom side of hatches. A new, and highly innovative feature- Garrison can put up strong defenses virtually anywhere. He can reinforce hatches from below or block off a hallway to redirect combat. Garrison has 2 armor and 2 speed. His symbol is a brick wall. Garrison has two options for his primary weapon: * Sterling (SMG) * M4 Entry (Combat Shotgun) Garrison has one option for his secondary weapon: * P226 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) Garrison's Gadgets: * Mk2 "Artisan" Reinforcements (Primary) * Bulletproof Camera or Barbed Wire (Secondary) Operation Hailstorm '''SAPS Operation Hailstorm brings two operatives from South Africa's SAPS to Rainbow. SAPS operatives are trained more rigorously than most CTUs and are trained to deal with situations that most operatives aren't fit to handle. Roach Roach is an attacking operator who can don an anti-concussion mask that protects him from most status effects. The mask dampens the effectiveness of flashbangs, makes Roach immune to toxic gas, and makes Roach resistant to concussion. Roach's hearing is dampened as a counter and his sight is somewhat more restricted. He also goes from hip fire to aiming slower that without the mask to balance him out. Roach has 2 armor and 2 speed. Roach's symbol is his unique mask. Roach has two options for his primary weapon: * R5 (Assault Rifle) * Armsel Striker (Revolving Shotgun) Roach has two options for his secondary weapon: * Vektor SP1 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) * RS20M1 (Sawed-Off Pump-Action Shotgun) Roach's Gadgets: * Roach II/A AC Mask (Primary) * Breaching Charge or Impact Grenade (Secondary) Mist Mist is an attacking operator. She makes use of graphite grenades to release a spool of graphite fibers, creating a dense grey cloud of graphite that shuts down nearby electronics. The cloud remains for the same amount of time as Smoke's gas and all electronic devices in its vicinity are temporarily disabled while the graphite cloud is present. Mist has 1 armor and 3 speed. Mist's symbol is a spool of graphite fibers with electricity sparking around them. Mist has two options for her primary weapon: * BXP (SMG) * Armsel Striker (Revolving Shotgun) Mist has two options for her secondary weapon: * Vektor SP1 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) * RS20M1 (Sawed-Off Pump-Action Shotgun) Mist's Gadgets: * BLU 114/B Soft Bomb (Primary) * Impact Grenade or Breaching Charge (Secondary) Operation Deep Breath SSG Operation Deep Breath brings Rainbow two operatives from the Sarskilda Skyddgruppen of Sweden. Operation Deep Breath sees a map set in a contested hospital alongside new operators Medic and Eagle. Medic Medic is an attacking operator and the attacker's answer to Doc. Using defibrillator panels, Medic can revive not a downed player or a dead player if they have been dead for thirty seconds or less. They are revived with 25% health and 15% bonus health. Medic has 1 armor and 3 speed. His symbol is defibrillators. Medic has two options for his primary weapon: * ACR 6.8 (Assault Rifle) * RFB (DMR) Medic has one option for his secondary weapon: * CBJ-MS (Machine Pistol) Medic's Gadgets: * Defibrillators (Primary) * Flashbang or Breaching Charge (Secondary) Eagle Eagle is a defender and a master of illusion. Eagle can set up a device called the Modell 9 "Safehouse". The Safehouse is a large transparent sheet hooked up to a ceiling to hang down, creating a division in the room. A camera facing behind the sheet is equipped, and that camera projects a live feed of the wall behind it that is projected onto the other side of the sheet. This creates an invisible pocket where defenders or the objective can be hidden away. The camera faces back, but has large blind spots on either side where a player, the hostage, or the objective can be without notice. Eagle could sit in a blind spot and see through the transparent sheet and see incoming threats that can't see him. Eagle could then proceed to shoot through the sheet and kill the hostiles. Using the Safehouse is risky, however; because if you walk behind the camera you are easily spotted and the wall is noticeably a fake. Eagle has one Safehouse. Eagle has 1 armor and 1 speed. His symbol is a camera. Eagle has two options for his primary weapon: * PP-19 (SMG) * SKO-BULL (Semi-Automatic Shotgun) Eagle has one option for his secondary weapon: * CBJ-MS (Machine Pistol) Eagle's Gadgets: * Modell 9 Safehouse (Primary) * Flashbang or Frag Grenade (Secondary) Operation Meltdown TEK A nuclear power plant within Hungary is under assault on new map "Collapse", and Rainbow relies on two new operators from TEK of Hungary. These operatives are Weep and Tamado. Weep Weep is a defending operator. He uses tear gas in a similar cluster charge device used by Fuze. He can place it on walls or floors. It has four pistons that push small holes in the wall or floor and shoot small canisters of tear gas on the other side. Four small, concentrated clouds of tear gas form. Attackers caught in them have their vision distorted with tears and white dots. The clouds disperse quickly but the vision distortion lasts quite a bit. Weep has 2 armor and 2 speed. His symbol is the profile of an eye. Weep has two options for his primary weapon: * HK417 (Assault Rifle) * KGP-9 (SMG) Weep has one option for his secondary weapon: * P9RC (Semi-Automatic Pistol) Weep's Gadgets: * Kiadas 7 Gas Projector (Primary) * Bulletproof Camera or Barbed Wire (Secondary) Tamado Tamado is a defending operator. He makes use of a large crate of extra gadgets for the other defenders. There is one extra of each gadget of each present defender, save Tamado. For example, if Kaid interacted with the crate- he could get one more Electroclaw. If Jaeger used it he'd get another Magpie, etc. Tamado cannot use the crate, which he has one of. Tamado has 3 armor and 1 speed. His symbol is a belt of ammunition. Tamado has two options for his primary weapon: * PKM (LMG) * KGP-9 (SMG) Tamado has one option for his secondary weapon: * P9RC (Semi-Automatic Pistol) Tamado's Gadgets: * Ammo Crate (Primary) * Nitro Cell or Impact Grenade (Secondary) Brainstorm Section raptor (magnetic grenades) (Dutch) compound bow operator (Dutch) Category:Rainbow Six